


Love with Brandy and Burger

by Denisha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denisha/pseuds/Denisha
Summary: Chanyeol comes back home to a drunk Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Love with Brandy and Burger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something and posting it on a platform. I am excited and nervous at the same time. Also, English isn't my first language. This is my first time but I'll keep on improving. Happy reading!
> 
> P.S : I don't have a beta reader so, feel free to correct me. Thank you.

It was around 6pm when Chanyeol returned from his gym training. He opened the door and walked into his and Baekhyun's shared apartment, calling out the older.

"Baek, I am home!"

The T.V was in full blast and Chanyeol thought Baekhyun would be on the couch, watching a drama or something.

But what the younger actually witnessed wasn't something he expected.

Even though the T.V was on, Baekhyun's eyes weren't glued to it like it usually did. Rather, he was spread out on the couch, feet dangling off the armrest, holding a bottle of...brandy. With his eyes closed.

"Baek?"

The older slowly opened his eyes and fixed on his tall boyfriend.

"Yeolliee, you are back? I missed youuuu", his speech almost slurring.

Chanyeol sighed at the scene infront of him. His little boyfriend was drunk. At 6 o'clock. In the evening.

"Baek really? It's too early to drink...and to get drunk."

Chanyeol's comment fell on deaf ears as the older just seemed too giddy to see his boyfriend. Or it could be because of the brandy.

"Baekhyun, give me the bottle."

That seemed to prick up his ears. He slightly glared at the younger or atleast, tried to do so anyways before saying,  
"Noooo...meanie!", he pouted. "Stop scolding me, come hereee!"

Chanyeol walked up to his boyfriend and crouched down on his knees, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

"Baby, it's too early to get drunk. You need to have your dinner. Stop drinking please"

Baekhyun groaned, pulling the younger towards him and leaving fleeting kisses all over Chanyeol's face.

"Burger...fries...", he muttered in the taller's ears.

"Hm? Are you craving burgers and french fries?"

Baekhyun nodded his head enthusiastically. The younger chuckled before answering-  
"Fine, we'll have burgers and fries but I am going to take this bottle away"

The older pouted but didn't protest.

Chanyeol just ruffled his hair, placing a kiss on the older's forehead before taking the bottle away to the kitchen and called McDonalds for their order.

In the meantime, he changed into his home clothes and returned to the couch. Baekhyun sat on his lap, occasionally muttering something incoherent, as they both continued watching T.V.

Few moments later, the doorbell rang indicating their order had arrived.

Chanyeol went to receive their food as the drunk Baekhyun clapped and jumped around like a child, extremely delighted.

The food is arranged on the table infront of the couch and both of them sat comfortably on the carpeted floor to enjoy their dinner.

The food seemed to have sobered up Baekhyun a great deal or he was just extremely thrilled seeing the flavours of paradise infront of him.

He happily munched his food, nodding along, shaking his body as if grooving to a great upbeat music.

Chanyeol loved watching his little ball of happiness, enjoying in his own world.

"Are you happy?", he asked the older taking a tissue to wipe off some bits and crumbs sticking at Baekhyun's lips.

"Veeeeerrryyyyy haaappppyyyy", the older chuckled, scooting over to the younger to leave a kiss on his cheeks, before resuming to eat.


End file.
